


The Valentine Day Incident

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Seasons May Change [6]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bad Matchmaking, F/M, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Mischief, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: Valentine day is a day to celebrate those you love...or to use an arrow from Cupid on the spirit of Autumn. Valentine day prank gone wrong.
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Seasons May Change [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021
Kudos: 10





	The Valentine Day Incident

**Author's Note:**

> To put it simply, this is the day that ruined romance for Jack and Willow.

It was late winter in 1835; February and Jack was now slowing down winter in the more southern part of the northern hemisphere. He still had to help spread it farther up north.

He was expecting it to be like any other Winter. The last thing he expected that Valentine was to see the one spirit that hated being cold to come and visit him. So it should be understandable that it was quite surprising for Jack when Willow came walking up to him.

"uh hi Willow" Jack said.

"Hi, long time no see" Willow said in a happy go lucky tone.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you alright Willow?" He asked.

"I'm as fit as a fiddle, why do you ask?" Willow said in the same attitude.

"Uh, no reason" Jack said.

Jack didn't quite understand why Willow was acting like she had a few drinks with Patrick the Leprechaun. Either way, Willow wasn't acting like herself and was becoming weirder by the minute.

"So what brings you here?" Jack asked.

"I was just flying by when I saw you spreading frost around and thought, I should stop by and say hello. I can't believe that it's only now I realized how attractive you are. Isn't that right my little snowflake?"

This only made things more awkward for Jack. He was pretty certain that he was starting to blush (if that’s even possible for him). Though something was definitely up with Willow if she was flirting him. _Best find Cupid and see what he knows_ Jack thought to himself. It was Valentine after all, and Willow was acting love sick.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you won't melt here my Frosty Snowman?" Willow said, still acting like a happy drunk.

Jack stares at Cupid who had asked Jack what the problem was. Willow was hugging Jack from behind like she was clinging to her favorite teddy bear (if she even had a teddy bear). Jack was becoming more uncomfortable with the lack of personal space.

"I see" was all Cupid could say.

Cupid himself looked like an African American dressed in a toga with feathery white wings. He was fairly muscular and a head taller then Jack (He looks like Will Smith).

"Do you have any way to get her out of... Whatever you wanna call this?" Jack asked. "Cause Willow is driving me crazy."

"Oh I am crazy" Willow said. "Crazy about yyyoooouuu."

"Give me a bit" Cupid said. "It will take me some time to get a concoction that will reverse the affects. Thank goodness my holiday is pretty self efficient, other wise you would have to wait longer. Now I know you still have a season to run so I would highly suggest you get back to it. I'll find you two when it's ready."

"How long would this take?" Jack asked as Willow attempted to boop his nose.

"Longer if all you are going to do is be a distraction" Cupid said as he searched the selves for the right ingredients.

Jack sighed as he got up and left; Willow following behind him. As he went back to work on spreading winter, Willow watched and continued to make Jack feel a bit uncomfortable. Who ever thought of this as practical joke, it wasn't funny (who's idea was this anyway).

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of spreading snow (and telling Willow to stop stuff like giving him awkward nicknames and invading his personal space), Jack was beginning to develop a headache.

"What to do, what to do?" Jack said as he began pacing. "Still haven't heard anything from Cupid, Willow is still loopy and I have now resulted to talking to myself... again. At least no one else is watching."

Willow followed right behind Jack by a few feet. He considered freezing Willow in place, but knowing Willow, she would most likely chase him with a few fire balls once this was over. 

"Hey" Someone shouted from behind them.

Jack turned around to see someone crash into Willow, causing her to fall forward. Now, since Jack was the only thing between Willow and the ground, he fell as well. Since they were facing each other when they fell, by the time they hit ground their lips smacked into each others.

Jack was pretty sure that if he's able to blush, his entire face would be red. He had no intention of ever kissing someone, let alone the one spirit who seems to hate him the most (besides Bunny).

To Jack's luck, Cupid was there and helped get Willow off him. 

"Sorry about that" Cupid said. "Came to get you the antidote, when I managed to find the one responsible for the whole fiasco."

Cupid pointed towards the third person on the ground. He was bound around his knees by a bola. When he lifted his head, it became obvious who he was, despite the orange mask he wore over his face.

"Jackol, why?" Jack asked with a bit of exasperation at the end.

"Well I get bored a lot" Jackol said. "I was admittedly trying to get Willow to go all goo goo eye with a squirrel. I don’t know why she went for you when you were no where around."

"It goes for the first person that comes to mind, not the first thing they see" Cupid said. Cupid got the bola off of Jackol. He turns to Jack and said "If you want, I could put him in a straight jacket for a while"

"Please, that would be most appreciated" Jack said.

“I'm sorry Jack” Jackol said with his head down.

Cupid hands Willow the antidote to his arrow's affects. Willow drinks the contents within the small vial in one gulp. Willow then starts making it look like she was dry heaving as the effects kick in.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe that just happened" She said.

"Same here" Jack said. "Let's treat this like that one new year incident and not tell anyone."

"Sure" Willow said with a nod before turning to Jackol. “If you say a word about this to anyone else.” She left the threat hanging while Jackol frantically nodded. The spirits started heading out until Jack was left alone to continue his season.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans to throw Jack into a relationship, but I still thought it to be silly to play with love Arrows. Until next time.


End file.
